Love is Strange, Love is Kind
by QueenCringe
Summary: What happens if Rize never dies? What happens if it was Kaneki who pushed her out of the way? What if he still became a ghoul? What if they fell in love? Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters, so this is the only time I'm going to disclaim, as it's obvious that I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Think of a parallel where Rize doesn't die… That's what this is. Also she doesn't know that Kaneki can hear her inside his head. Pairings: Main = Rize x Kaneki, Secondary = Nishio x Kimi, Hide x Touka. Warnings: Sex, blood & gore, language, adult humor, etc. **

**Also I do short drabbles in the middle of the story where a character will share their thoughts with the audience and act as if they are talking to them. It make it more interactive in my opinion.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **What Goes Around Comes Around**

Kaneki sighed at his friend, Hide, as the accused laughed at him, holding his head in one arm as the other slapped against the table. "Oh, come on, it's not that funny…" Kaneki held a serious face and went to take a sip of his coffee.

Hide tried to cease his laughter as he looked up at his friend, tears in his eyes. "You're hopeless, Kaneki!" He stopped laughing, but the mirth didn't die down in his voice as he continued with his exclamation; "You can't take her to a book store on the first date!"

"Why not?!" Kaneki exclaimed, his face holding a small frown. "She might think it's an awesome idea," he stated pointedly, holding a finger up to exaggerate his point further.

With a stern, but playful, warning, Hide looked at his friend. "Look," he started, gesturing towards Kaneki, "don't do it. She'll think you're lame." He patted his hand against the table a couple times.

A surprised expression held the dark haired friends face. "Heh?" His eyes widened. "Then I'll take her to… Big Girl!" He blushed a little and continued, "For hamburgers." The formalness in his voice was too much a Hide cracked up again, laughing at his friend. His hand smacked against the table in habit, hiding his face in his unmoving arm. "I'm being serious, Hide," Kaneki's voice held stern as he leaned closer to his blond haired friend. "Quit laughing."

"I know," the blond haired man said, "that makes it even funnier!" He attempted to hold in his laughter for the next statement, making his voice sound funny and awkward, "You can't take her to a place called 'Big Girl.'"

Kaneki cut in, "Since when are you the expert?" He fixed his friend with a glare, "Fine, where would you take a date?"

"That's easy!" Hide said matter-of-factly. "I pay attention to what she's into and take her to a place _I'd_ think she'd enjoy."

The dark hair man retaliated, "Such as?" He knew his friend too well to think he would actually know.

Hide looked at his friend and rubbed his neck, "Um well, you know, girly places!"

"You don't have a clue do you?"

"If I did I'd be out with a hot girl instead of sitting here looking at your ugly mug."

"Yeah, you got a point."

The two then focused on watching the news on the TV across the room. They continued talking, and made a few comments about the news. Hide even hit on the waitress, Touka Kirishima, before she ran away to get his coffee.

Suddenly, the girl that Kaneki was waiting for walked in. He stared in wonder as she walked passed.

"Her?!" Hide let out a snobby chortle, "You don't have a chance." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "You and her would be like Beauty and the _Bonehead_."

"You mean the 'Beast'?" Kaneki retorted defensively.

"Whatever," Hide stretched and threw a few yen on the table, before making another playful, but snide, comment and left with a short goodbye to his long-time friend.

Before Hide left, however, he decided to embarrass his friend on his way out the door. He dramatically waved as he shouted across the small coffee shop, "Good luck, Kaneki! You're going to need all the luck you can get!" He then smiled and left the shop.

Kaneki ignored him though and began reading his book, picking up where he left off. He stole a glance at the girl who stole his heart. She had looked up after moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

I smiled as I hung up the phone with Hide. I had just informed him that me and _her_ have plans to go to the bookstore Saturday! I still can't believe that she likes the same author that I do. Sen Takatsuki sure had a way with words, and I finally found someone else who agrees. To make it better, it was my dream girl.

I sighed and finished my burger before getting ready for bed. Saturday was going to be great. I bet you don't believe it just as much as I don't.

* * *

 **Rize's POV**

Another meal that I'm going to enjoy a little too much. I love the taste of my victims when they realize that they have been betrayed by someone they thought they could trust.

This human, Kaneki, was a weakling. In my opinion, not only am I getting a tasty meal, but I'm removing another pathetic human from this world. You could say that I'm a ravenous killer, but I don't care. I kill for food just as you do, teehee.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"So," Rize started, "tell me, Kaneki; out of all of Takatsuki's novels, which one is your favorite?"

Kaneki thought for a second before answering, "I'd have to say her first one."

"That's understandable, as it was her break out hit."

They continued to talk about Takatsuki's novels as Rize thought to herself, _"Ugh, how much longer? This day is going to be slow, I know it. All because I wanted a little taste of tragedy."_ She sighed to herself. She was then pulled out of her thoughts when Kaneki mentioned her lack of apatite. Little did he know that her appetite was very large, indeed, just not for what they were eating.

"I-I'm on a special diet. Excuse me, I need to powder my nose." She quickly got up from the table and headed in the direction of the bathrooms, only to be stopped by manager, Yoshimura.

"I trust I don't have to remind you of the 20th Wards ghoul policy?" He said sternly.

Rize let down her act and frowned. She knew she couldn't beat him in a battle. Not now, and probably not ever. She sighed and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that they won't link his death here." She then walk past him, a scowl firm in place.

Yoshimura watched her with fleeting eyes. _"Step one has just begun… Her death will be sweet."_

After a minute to get her anger in check, as well as puke up the one bite she had taken from the fowl tasting human food, she returned to their table.

Kaneki had then escorted her to the bookstore where they picked out a few books and talked over some points in the books they liked. She had to admit, thought the human was puny, he had a large archive of knowledge. _"What a shame… If only I had known this sooner. Oh well, his brain will be useful for my meal."_

She wasn't about the let the brain go to total waste yet, though. She decided to test him. "So, what are your thoughts on ghouls?"

"Ghouls?"

"Mh!"

Kaneki made a humming sound and put his hand to his chin, "Well, I have to admit… T-They are just like us!" He looked at her with a smart look as he shared his opinion, "They have to hunt to survive, just as we need to! And, of course, there are bad ghouls and good ghouls, just as there are bad human and good humans." He put his arms strait at his side to keep himself from flailing them around to exaggerate his point, like he did with Hide. "The only difference is that ghouls need to survive off humans."

Rize was about to add her opinion when Kaneki cut in to quickly finish his, "I just wish that ghouls wouldn't target innocents."

Rize hmmed in false agreement.

Later, after paying for their books. "Thank you, I had a great time today," Rise said, bowing.

"No, thank _you."_ Kaneki bowed back in return, "It's been fun." He looked up to see that she was fighting to say something. He looked at her with concern and she sighed.

"I hate to ask this of you," Rize began, "but I live in the area where all the attacks have been happening."

"You mean, with the ghouls?"

"Mh…" She acted with a scared composer. "I don't want you to think I'm weak or anything," she forced a tremble to run over her, "but I'm scared to walk home alone. The very thought of it terrifies me." She felt like laughing as she 'teared up'. " _These humans will buy anyone's bullshit."_

"I'll walk you home," Kaneki said strongly, "I mean, what kind of a date would I be if I didn't do that much?"

Rize sighed in what she hoped looked like relief. She was so close to getting her meal she could hardly hold it in her not to just devour him here, where they stand. She couldn't help the smile she let through, but she had control enough to hide the real insanity behind it.

On their walk to her 'place' she got him to talk about his family. This would send his trust for her soaring through the roof.

"I-I've only ever talked to Hide about this…" Kaneki said, finally ending his self-pity-party.

Rize gave him a small, caring, pat, "Thanks for sharing this with me."

They were quiet the rest of the way until she finally made it to her planned attack grounds. "Well, this is me." She began to turn away, waiting for him to turn his back to her.

"Rize!" She turned to him. "I'd like to see you again, I mean, only if you want to…?" He blushed but held her stare, eyes wide and hopeful, as well as looking determined.

Rize smile, "Oh, I see. Heh. Well we have similar taste in books, and we are the same age. I suppose we do have a lot in common." She paused. Kaneki waiting with a bated breath that would soon be his last.

A train past-by over their heads, but neither moved. After the noise had stopped, Rize's eyes became hard.

"Kaneki?"

"Yeah?"

"The truth is I've had my eye on you too."

Kaneki's heart stopped for a beat. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams liked him. He didn't really hear much after that, he only responded on instinct, shock overweighing him. That shock sooner turned into one of terror, though, as Rize took out her kagune, forming it in front of her feasts face. Kaneki began to shiver. Rize opened her mouth, getting ready to bite. There was a large intake of breath and Rize had to give props to her dinner for not screaming as she dug her teeth into his shoulder.

She took another breath and her voice became deeper as she moaned out her pleaser. "Mmm, tasty, hhm heh."

Kaneki fell back and held his shoulder as pain racked through his entire body. "Why?" Was the only thing he could manage to say to her as she stalked closer.

"See, there is only one thing I love more than reading, and it's ripping the organs out of a victim who thought they could _trust_ me!" She let out a laugh and came closer to him, kneeling down. "Oh I just love the look on your face, Kaneki! So, will you let me have my fun?" She let out a terrifying cackle and Kaneki knew he wasn't coming out of this alive.

Said man felt sorrow for not only the thought of him dying, but the thought that he would never get to say goodbye to the only person who had stuck with him as a friend throughout most of his life.

He leaned back until he was laying on the ground and let her drag his limp body around, throwing it everywhere she could. He soared through the air like a rag doll, and though he accepted his fate, he couldn't help the muffled scream he tried to hold him when she pierced his body with her rinkaku.

Kaneki looked up to the ceiling, for one last look at the sky, only to see that the ceiling itself was about to come crashing down. Maybe it was his 'hero' complex that he had built up for the sweet innocent Rize he thought she was, or maybe it was because he just didn't like causing pain, or seeing others in pain. But as he screamed for her to "Look out!" he gathered the last of his strength and tackled her out of the falling beams.

She screamed in anger and protest before noticing, or more like hearing, what would have been her death. Her eyes widened as she looked over towards the steel grave just feet away from where they were. She then looked down at the man who lay limp on top of her. He smelled dead… Normally she would be upset because her meal gave up to fast, but now it made her heart retch.

 _"Why had he done that? Stupid HUMAN! Why did you DO THAT?!"_ Her mind was screaming at her to do something. She didn't know why she had suddenly wanted to help this human. She suspected it was because he saved her life.

* * *

 **Rize's POV**

Isn't this what people do when someone give their life for you? Don't you normally start to feel like you own then? Why did this human do this? After all that I did to him, I bet none of you would have done that… You all are selfish cunts, just life the CCG!

You only care for yourself and the human species. You all would have let me die. So why didn't Kaneki? That doesn't matter right now, though. I'll figure it out later, maybe even end up eating him as well, but right now I just want to see him alive again!

I think I should call Yoshimura, yes that's it.

… He answered!

Yes, Yoshimura! I… No! No they didn't catch me, this isn't me warning you, I wouldn't do that anyway! Oh shut up old man!

Just… Let me speak; get your medical equipment ready, I need…. What? What do you mean you're "already on it"? You had a spy come to see if the CCG would catch me?! Just- That doesn't matter right now, I'll be over at Anteiku soon. Yes, old man, I'll do whatever it takes to help, just make him live again, if only so I can finish what I started.

I just hung up with him. I have to go now, follow along if you want. AND YOU! IN THE BACK! Don't think that I won't kill you too if you don't wipe that smug ass look off your face.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kaneki felt at peace, though he was a little confused. He heard voices in the distance but whole hearted ignored them, as they didn't really make sense to him anyway.

"I-It's so… Warm…" He said to himself, "But why?" Suddenly he felt a presence in his mind, foreign to him. "R-Rize?" He turned around and saw her smiling at him, slowly fading into blackness.

Kaneki didn't think anything of it as is vision turned black once more.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in a very bright room with a _very_ annoying beeping sound. _"A hospital?"_ He questioned himself as he tried to move. He felt weak, and at all his attempts to move his head failed. He tried to call out, but nothing was working.

He didn't fret though, he looked around with his eyes for a few moments, only to fall into a deep sleep once more.

It was days later that he was let out of the hospital. He didn't know why, but all the food they gave him didn't taste right. The food made him sick. He had asked the doctor about it and he shrugged it off as a loss of appetite due to a traumatic experience.

Kaneki knew better though. 'Time heals all wounds,' the doctor had told him. "Yeah right," he said to himself as he opened the door to his apartment. He still couldn't believe any of that had happened. He felt as if it was only a dream. A strange dream. He only knew it was real because the stitched over the organ area that was damaged by her rinkaku kagune.

He was about to walk inside his apartment at close the door when his key got stuck on a bag hanging from the knob. "Huh? I guess I must have been distracted," he said to no one in particular. _"One day, someone might just think I'm crazy. I need to hold in my thoughts."_

Looking at the bag for a moment he realized that by the picture in the little note that it was from Hide.

 _'Kaneki! Congrats on getting discharged. I thought you could use some high quality leftovers from my place. I even go you your favorite hamburger. I know, I'm the best ever, haha._

 _P.S. Come back to school soon dude, it's rough out here on my own.'_

"Hide… Thanks, but…" Kaneki closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. _"I can't right now."_ He then let sleep take him into its dark calming abyss.

Later that night, after Kaneki had woken up, he bowed his head, thinking to himself about what could be wrong with him. He was also idly listening to the TV, which was toned into the local news station.

 _~Why can't ghouls be satisfied eating the same food that humans do?"_ That caught Kaneki's attention. His eyes widened as he listened in, turning his head slowly in the direction of the TV.

 _~Well, to put it simply, they can only get nutrition from eating human flesh. Eating anything else could actually be detrimental to them. Our food taste disgusting to ghouls because their taste buds work differently than ours."_

Kaneki's breath started to quicken and he felt queasy all of a sudden. He rushed into his Kitchen and tore through the bas Hide had given him. He ate all the left overs, only to through them up. He then ripped open his frig, eating anything he could find. Through all this, plus the multiple trips to the bathroom he had made, he was purposely avoiding the burger… His favorite burger.

After all the fail attempts to eat anything in his house, he looked at the burger, the only thing left in his house that was edible. Carefully preparing the parcel he started to tear up. _"What if this doesn't work?"_ He kept asking that question over and over in his mind, until finally the food was ready.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

No… I took a bite, but it still… Tastes… Why? This can't be happening. WHY is this happening? I… Hide, he got this just for me and I can't even stand the taste of my favorite burger.

He… I… No. No. NO. NO! _NO!_

You don't understand. You won't understand! He's my best friend and I feel like I'm betraying him. I can't… I wasted all that food, the food my one and only friend got me. PUT IN EFFORT to give to me.

You'll never know.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was later that night when Kaneki finally got the courage to get up. He started by listening to the messages that Hide had left on his phone. One of them was about a book signing going on at the local bookstore. His favorite author's book signing.

He got out of bed and put on his jacket, lifting the hood over his head. He didn't want people seeing how bad he looked. As he was about to leave his house, however, he was stopped by a person, Rize to be specific. She had her hand up, as if to knock of his door.

You would think that he was scared, but he wasn't. He just stared at her with tired eyes and sighed.

She cleared her throat, "May I come in?" The black hair man nodded and let the purple woman walk passed him.

Kaneki closed the door, but didn't turn around. "Have you come to kill me? If you have, I would like to ask for a request."

Rize scoffed and pushed a purple lock of hair out of her eyes. "No, you baka! I came to thank you for saving me… and I also heard your blond friend mention how he waited for you outside of the book signing for you and you never showed." She paused to huff and cross her arms. "Luckily for _you,_ I accidentally grabbed two copies of Takatsuki's new book. She signed both." Rize then rummaged through her shopping bag and plucked out the second copy.

She held it out for Kaneki to take. He did. "Thanks," he said quietly, his voice strained from lack of food and nothing but water. He opened the book and observed that this one was made out to him specifically. " _That must have been an 'accident' too,"_ he thought to himself.

"Also," the purple haired ghoul said, "the manager at Anteiku asked me to give you this…" She when through her personal bag this time and took out what looked like a meat package. This package was different though… It smelled… Good.

Kaneki took hold of the package and his mouth started to water. "W-Why is he giving me this? How does he know me? What is in the package?"

Rize rolled her eyes, "Woah there, cowboy. Easy on the questions." She took a short look around before inviting herself to sit on his couch. She put her bags down on his table and leaned back, crossing her arms. "First of all, the manager knows you because he's the one that did surgery on you. Second, he gave you the package because you need to eat soon before you go out into the world; though, I personal would have enjoyed that show. Lastly, it's the meat off of a suicide vic off one of the highways."

Kaneki dropped the package and rubbed his hands on his clothes before realizing why the manager would give that to him to eat. "You mean? I-"

"Yeah, yeah, start getting used to it, Kaneki. It's a ghoul eat ghoul world out there." Kaneki's eyes snapped up to meet hers and he ran to the mirror on the door of his bathroom.

His left eye pulsed and twitched, making it easier for him to see the flowing red vanes connected to his red pupil. The rest of the eye was a terrifying jet black. "Wha-What's happening to me?" His breath becomes heavy and he growls before punching his hand into the mirror.

He rushes back to his kitchen, ignoring Rize, who had gotten up to see what the noise was about. "I know what's causing this," he whispers to himself as he starts to remember what the voices had said when he was in the warm place. He grabbed a knife from the knife holder and looked at it, "If it doesn't hurt me, then none of this is real." He looks at the knife for a moment longer before lifting up his shirt and aiming the sharpened object at where his stitches use to be. Regular kitchenware could hurt him. It _had_ to hurt him! _"If I'm a ghoul, this won't hurt!"_

"Kaneki?" Rize said as she turned the corner to see him plunge the knife down. Her eyes widened, just as Kaneki's had. The knife broke. That was the reason Kaneki's eyes grew large. Rize, however, was surprised at what her savior had just attempted after all she did to save him.

Kaneki felt to the floor, still clutching the handle of the knife, as tears fell from his eyes. He then curled in on himself, _"Now, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"_

Rize sighed and sat down on the ground beside her 'knight in shining armor' as he cried. She had to admit though, she would do the same to if she had been in his position. _"Ugh,"_ she thought, _"where's a buffet of corpses when you need them?"_

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

 **What Went Around Came Around**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so it took me a few day's just to write the first chapter, and when I saw how well it did after being up for less than a day, I thought to myself: I need to get the second chapter up, and fast!**

 **I will be honest though, when I started writing this story, it was with the intent that I wasn't going to make it long and drawn out. I had planned to skip over the parts that I didn't think would be a highlight on how Kaneki's and Rize's relationship is building, but I know that would probably make a few of the action seekers to turn away from the story.**

 **In resolution, I'm going to try something really weird and not very traditional in the writer's community: fast-forwarding… Through the boring parts that even the people reading the manga/watching the show watched to skip... I'm taking out the useless exposition... Also I'm following the show rather than the manga because I know that a lot of 'fans' probably haven't had the time to read/can't afford the entire Tokyo Ghoul Manga.**

 **Ugh, my brain…**

 **Buuuut, if I finish writing my story based on the TV series before season 3 comes out, then I'm going to revert back and use the manga's as reference.**

 **Uuuugh, my BRAIIIIIN!**

 **Anyway: WARNING! Blood, gore, romance, adult themes, adult humor, sex, a crazy writer… - the last one will only be present in the AU's, but a warning none the less.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Lost Cause Who Needs No Savior**

Rize had managed to calm Kaneki down rather quickly after his melt down. Now all she had to do was convince him to come to the 20th Wards' ghoul nest so that he could make up for years of not being trained – at all or properly. She had explained to him the fundamentals and rules of the small ghoul nest that is Anteiku, telling him how they didn't kill humans, etc.

This all came as a relief to Kaneki. He didn't know how he would feel if he would have had to kill humans. Knowing this made it a little easier to eat the meat Yoshimura – Rize had told him the name of the few ghouls who lived there – had given him.

After Rize had made sure the black hair man had finished all of his food she got him presentable and they started to make their way over to Anteiku. The purple hair ghoul sighed. Ever since Yoshimura had used her organs to transplant the ones in Kaneki, she felt closer to him somehow. It was almost like she _had_ to protect him. Not because she _liked_ him, not like that at all. No, it was more along the lines of the fact that she could smell her sent on him. She was so confused. The only thing she wasn't confused about was her diet. That would never change.

When they arrived at the now closed coffee shop, Yoshimura let them in and explained everything he had done to the new half ghoul. He apologized for not asking his consent, but that it needed to be done to save his life. Kaneki didn't really have an opinion on the situation; however, in his mind he was screaming for more answers. There weren't more answers though, at least, not ones that anyone could answer at the moment.

Yoshimura asked the new member whether he wanted to pick up food from Anteiku the way most of the ghouls here did, or if he would rather hunt. Kaneki, naturally, picked the former. That didn't come as a surprise to anyone in the room, as they had figured his carefree and harmless spirit would carry onto his new persona. With this, Yoshimura offered Kaneki a job in his shop, offering protection. Kaneki agreed.

Touka, who was there at the shop when Rize and Kaneki arrived, had been more than a little shocked at the news. She had protested, saying that they "didn't need to take him on!"

"Touka!" Yoshimura said sternly. "I will help him just as I would any other ghoul in need." Touka looked down and crossed her arms.

She was just going to have to get used to it.

Kaneki had soon returned to school, reuniting with Hide. The black haired man had been avoiding him until now. Not that he meant to. Hide had been the same old, same old. Said blond man invited his friend to pick up material from another college student – a second year named Nishio.

Turns out the student was a ghoul and had tried to attack Hide and Kaneki. Kaneki's kagune came out in his rage towards Nishio attacking his friend and attacked the ghoul. Rize had been following Kaneki the entire day, so she had been witness to the whole thing. She kept her hunger in check and swooped in last minute to take both ghouls and Hide back to Anteiku, where Yoshimura nursed all of them back to health; though, Nishio refused any of the meat Yoshimura offered.

This had caused Nishio to attack his girlfriend, Kimi. Kimi, being the human she was, let Nishio attack her, and accepted him for being a ghoul – she hadn't known before. Nishio didn't kill her, on the contrary, he took comfort in her. He never meant to attack her, but after losing so much energy, he had lost control.

Back at Anteiku they had found out that Hide had been awake while Kaneki was talking with Yoshimura. They had warned him about the dangers of knowing about ghouls, while Touka threatened to kill him more than once.

Kaneki started work, learning how to make coffee, serving customers. Hide even stopped by to see how he was doing. Later during his first day two other ghouls came to visit: Ryouko and her daughter, Hinami. They were apparently close with the other ghouls of Anteiku. The mother and daughter had come in seek of a safe haven while Ryouko's husband, Asaki, dealt with 'business'.

Then there were also the Doves. The Doves worked with a facility called the CCG, – Commission of Counter Ghoul – a company that was "known" for hunting and killing ghouls. Doves were part of the Special Class in the ranks of the CCG. They carried weapons call quinque's that were meant to kill ghouls. Quinque's are made out of a ghoul's kagune after they have been removed from the ghoul's body.

After they had heard of this Rize took it upon herself to train Kaneki to use his kagune as well as some hand to hand fighting; though, Yomo took care of most of the combat fighting. Turns out that Kaneki is a natural dodger, which worked well with the rinkaku kagune the he possessed.

Along with his training, Kaneki also had a mask made for himself. They had done this so that he could where it out at night when the Doves were most likely to be around. His mask was a half mask that had an incorporated eye patch to cover his human eye when he wore it. The design was a black material with a zipped up smile.

After days of waiting the mask finally arrived and was ready for him to wear. Apart from that he also got stronger as a result of his training. He was almost as good as Rize now, which wasn't a surprise, because it _was_ her teaching him. As for one on ones, his punches were still sloppy, but they would work none the less. His combat strength was his kicking ability, much to Yomo's surprise.

Everyone at Anteiku were really relieved that Kaneki had done really well in training as it wasn't much later that Gourmet decided to show his interest…

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

The creep, Gourmet, really gets on my nerves. Rize warned me about him, told me to never trust him, and trust me, I won't. You wouldn't either if you were smart. He's a total perv and suck up. I can't help but get the feeling that he's trying to get in my pants…

I'm not gay, not that I don't have anything against gays, but geez. This guy doesn't know how to stop and I'm _this_ close to losing my cool.

Today I am meeting up with him, if only to get him to get off my case. If anything happens, you can count on it that someone will get hurt.

What am I saying? I was never this violent before I turned into a ghoul… It's like I'm slowly changing. Whatever. Welp, here we are. I'll chat with you all later, but right now the perv thinks I need a shower.

Well? What are you waiting for? Get! Away with you!

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As Kaneki sat at the table one of the servants had brought him to, he drank his coffee and waited. Kaneki had a funny feeling in his stomach that was making him uneasy. No one had been around since the girl had taken him here, and he was about to go searching for her again. However, as soon as he got up the table and floor began to lower.

"What the hell?!" Kaneki exclaimed as the floor finally stopped descending.

There was a sudden uproar of applause as a light shined on a man wearing a blank mast.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Thank you for waiting on TONIGHTS _main dish_!" More cheering. "Prepare your pallets for a unique cut of meat, as you feast on ghoul."

Everyone suddenly got quiet as neighbors looked to each other in shock and confusion. Many were talking about the taboo they call cannibalism, as most weren't comfortable with this.

"Tonight's dinner is in courtesy of Mr. MM!" The announcer moved his hand to one of the box seats, where Gourmet appeared, wearing a mask that covered all except for a small portion on the right side of his face. He was escorted by two lady's, whom were wearing masks as well.

People began to cheer for him before he quieted them with smooth words, "Good day, my esteemed ladies and gentlemen. Normally the flesh of a ghoul offers a course flavor, not worthy of eating; I'm sure some of you with more discerning tastes would know." He took a bow and smirked.

"Hey!" Kaneki shouted. "What is this?" His expression grew to one of anger, "I knew you were a sick perv, but I would rather you seduce me than eat me for dinner, you animal!" This drew some breaths from the audience. No one ever spoke to Mr. MM like that.

Gourmet ignored him and continued speaking, slowly straitening from his bow, "What drew me to this rare cut was the equally rare sent!" He paused to take out his handkerchief and inhaled a breath. Kaneki recognized the handkerchief as the same one Gourmet had offered him when he accidentally cut his hand on a piece of glass. "For while this morsel _is_ a ghoul," he continued, "the sweat scents of _human_ is inescapable." He threw his handkerchief down into the crowd and let the whiff the small fabric.

Voices roared in awe and want as they stared hungrily at the one eyed ghoul in the middle of the room.

"Let us explore this magnificent flavor. _Together!_ " Gourmet smiled evilly down at Kaneki and leaned in slightly. Kaneki, on the other hand, was seething. He would have never acted like this before, but with Rize's warnings he couldn't help but be mad at how stupid he had been. "Tonight's chef is hosted by none other than our lovely Madam A!"

A door on the side of the arena shaped room opened slowly as a huge, meaty man stepped through. The… Whatever it was, burped loudly and bowed to Kaneki, "Pleasa' ta meet ya, deman'" He then started to wobble closer to where the half ghoul was standing.

Kaneki was having none of this. The hunk, Taro, delivered his first blow and Kaneki jumped out of the way. He did this a few more times before there was a load crash near the top of the building.

A shrill laugh sounded and Kaneki recognized this as Rize. "Come _on_ , Kaneki! Stop playing around, already. I want to leave, this place reeks."

Kaneki sighed and instead of jumping out of the way of the 'chefs' next blow he launched himself forward and kicked the back of the things neck. The audience stared as the head of Taro went rolling across the floor. Rize then swooped down and grabbed a hold of Kaneki before launching herself and her luggage out of the building. As they were leaving they heard the screams of Madam A, but they weren't anguished.

"Oh, Taro! My Taro, you good for nothing! How _dare_ you embarrass mama like that?!"

Kaneki had another encounter with Gourmet not that long after. This time, though, he captured Nishio's girlfriend in retaliation. Nishio had come to ask the members of Anteiku for help, but only Touka and Kaneki were willing to go. They had gotten Kimi back and Gourmet was left for dead. Touka, of course, left with one of her snarky remarks: "If you want to live then you're going to have to eat yourself."

Nishio was offered a job at Anteiku after that and Kimi was added as the second human in their nest. Hide was glad that some of the weight was lifted off his shoulders and he was able to talk to someone else about everything. It was a good thing the two got along. Nishio and Hide _did_ have a little spat before Hide realized that Kimi was his girlfriend. Hide had thought that Nishio just took the job offer at Anteiku to get closer to Touka. Speaking of Touka, Hide had asked her out and she agree. To anyone who didn't know her, you might have thought she just agreed to get him out of her hair, but Kaneki knew better. She liked him.

Relationship were building in Anteiku. Everyone was getting use to one another, and becoming livelier. Rize and Kaneki even started to get closer. At first it was a heroism that Rize felt towards the man, then it became a mentor-like relationship, and now they were close friends. Not as close as Hide and Kaneki were, but close. Yoshimura thought it had something to do with part of her being in him all the time, but he started to understand that it was deeper than that. Rize had a crush. Kaneki, well he was oblivious. _"Maybe… Just maybe, I'll let her live,"_ the One Eyed Owl would not step in now.

It was a couple weeks after the incident and it was also a perfect day for an outing. Most everyone from Anteiku had decided to use their spare time to go out and enjoy the light rain. Ryouko and Hinami went out shopping for some mother/daughter time. Kaneki had a shift at the coffee shop, but had plans to go and walk around with Hide later. Touka had the day off and spent it having girl time with her best friend, Yoriko, and even included Kimi. Rize took this time to stake out her next victims.

Later, after Kaneki got off work. "Hey, Kaneki!" The chime that came from the door of the coffee shop rung through the small space as Hide walked in and over to Kaneki, who was gabbing his hoody from the coat rack.

"Just a second. I just need to put on my coat." After the black haired man was zipped up he grabbed his umbrella before he and his blond haired friend left the shop.

Hide stretched and put his arms behind his head, "So where do you want to go?"

Kaneki hmmed and opened his umbrella. Hide was quick to scoot under it. Kaneki rolled his eyes playfully and smiled at his longtime friend. "We could go meet up with Ryouko and Hinami?"

There was an agreed hum and the two friends walked. Kaneki had heard Ryouko mention going to the bookstore after lunch and lunch was almost over, giving the two friends plenty of time to stroll at a calming pace.

The two friends laughed at talked about Hide's classes and when he plans to get a job.

"Eh, I don't know, Kaneki. I don't really think I'd be able to even _hold_ a job." Kaneki chuckled at his friend. "Besides," Hide continued, "you already know where I _had_ planned on applying…"

Kaneki's one good eye widened slightly and he sighed. _"How could I have forgotten?"_

"I'm sorry, Hi-"

"Don't sweat it! Besides, who'd want to work with a bunch of singled minded killers?"

They were quiet for a bit as they continued to walk. Suddenly Kaneki heard a scream.

"KANEKI!?" Hinami came crashing into him, tears rushing down her face. "Mommy, MOMMY!"

Hide and Kaneki both knelt down and calmed the girl enough to ask her what happened.

"Hinami, what happened? Where's Ryouko?"

The girl hiccupped and her breath became heavy, "Th-The D-Doves t-t-"

Kaneki cut in, standing up in the process, "It's okay, Hinami. Go with Hide." He then looked to his friend, "Take her to Anteiku, I'll be right back!"

"Got it!" Hide then picked up Hinami and Kaneki's discarded umbrella as he turned and started to hastily make his way back to Anteiku.

Kaneki, on the other hand, ducked into an alley way, taking his mask – he now carried his mask everywhere as a safety precaution – out of his pocket and putting it on. He then discarded his jacket behind a dumpster and took off. He used the walls of the two buildings the alley was placed between and made his way to the roofs.

As he ran across the tops of the city he looked in every nook and cranny between buildings in the direction he assumed Hinami had come from. Then he found them. Jumping down, he grabbed Ryouko and tumbled them to the side, away from the ready to strike quinque.

"Oh look! Another ghoul!" Kaneki looked up and spotted a crazy looking white haired guy.

Kaneki looked and Ryouko, "Go!" Said girl got up and ran, tears in her eyes, her kagune fading back into their sacks.

The now masked ghoul was a little more that surprised when they didn't try to follow her as she ran.

"Awe," the white haired Dove said, "I was in the middle of ripping a family apart. Why did you have to ruin my fun?" The last statement was said rather harshly.

In Kaneki's mind he was ready to rip apart this human, but his outward composure was calm and aware. "Why were you going to hurt her? What has she done wrong for you to attack her?"

The Dove laughed, his goons shifting uncomfortably, "Wrong? Well, she didn't nothing wrong! She's a ghoul and deserves to die, plus…" He smiled cruelly, "I killed her husband, I was only trying to reunite them."

Kaneki growled and held in his kagune, which were itching to come out. "She is innocent and has done nothing wrong to bother society!" His made himself taller and his one seeable eye grew wide. His voice quietened, but he kept himself steady and stern, "If you think that making her a ghoul justifies what you almost did to her, then you are no more a savage than you make us out to be."

The Dove glared and shouted as he went to strike with his quinque, "I AM NOT A SAVAGE!"

Kaneki jumped out of the way and let his kagune spring to life as they helped him push of the ground and sent him soaring into the air. He then took off on the roof tops, ignoring the angered screams coming from the alley he fled from. He jump back down into the original passage, bringing his rinkaku back into his body. He sighed, removing his mask and grabbing his jacket from behind the dumpster, putting it back on.

Putting up his hood and shoving his hands in his pockets, mask tucked firmly in the left one, he walked. He walk all the way back to Anteiku, ignoring the Doves as they swiftly moved through the crowd. One of them, a brown haired man carrying a quinque case as well, bumped into him. The younger Dove turned to apologize and Kaneki was a little too angry to hide his glare, his none ghoul eye staring into the man's eyes. The man paused for a moment and Kaneki shook his head and sighed.

The man didn't do anything though, he just turned and continued with his team. Kaneki watched with a wide eye, but took the chance to disappear into the crowd.

 _Bzz! Bzz!_ Kaneki looked down at his phone. He'd gotten a text message from Hide.

 _From: Hide_

 _To: Kaneki_

 _Mg: Dude, Ryouko told us what happened before you got there. Asaki's dead, but I guess you already know… I'm going to assume you're okay, just for the sake of keeping Hinami calm. She's worried, bro. I'm worried. Text me back if you're alive_

 _P.S. Yoshimura has everyone in the break room. We will start explaining to everyone once we hear back from you._

Kaneki sighed and texted that he'd be there soon. He rubbed his eyes and started to lightly jog back. Upon returning to Anteiku, Kaneki walked in and immediately went to the break room, running into Touka, as she too had just entered. He looked at her and moved back a little to give her room to enter.

He entered shortly after and immediately walked over to Hinami. He knelt down in from of the crying child and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey. It's okay now."

The girl violently shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, "No! No, it's not. My daddy's dead. Daddy!" She let out a few more snotty tears and launched herself at him, hugging his neck tightly and burying her face in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and rubbed her back.

Rize, who hadn't been informed, mainly for her lack of sympathetic emotions, walked in. "Whoa, jeez, what's with all the doom and gloom?"

Yoshimura sighed and stepped her out into the hall. Kaneki ignored her rood intrusion and hugged Hinami a little tighter. He soon passed her back to her mother and too stepped out into the hall.

"- but I don't know why it's such a big deal?" Rize turned her head to look at Kaneki closing the door of the room behind him. "Kaneki," she crossed her arms, "don't you agree that we all just need to suck it up? It's not like _we_ knew the guy! I mean, yeah the kid can ball, but why do we have to act like we care?"

Kaneki gave her a hard stare and asked to speak with her alone. Yoshimura agreed and headed back in with the others. Kaneki waited till the door was closed before speaking: "I know that you're cold towards others, and that you don't have a companionate bone for anyone in your body, but yourself. Still, you at least have a brain. Use it!" He snapped the last line.

"She is a little girl, yes, but Asaki was Ryouko's husband, as well as a friend to many in that room. I may not have known him, but his death personally isn't what I'm sad about!" He paused. "I'm sad that a mother and a child lost a very important link in their family. A wife lost a husband and a daughter lost a father." He took a few breaths. He had been trying to keep his voice just above a whisper, so not to disturb any of the occupants behind the thin walls.

"Well _I_ don't CARE! So why should _I_ have to ACT like I do?" Rize raised her voice to intimidate him. She wouldn't hurt him, and he wouldn't hurt her. That's the reason he had stepped out to take Yoshimura's place.

He hadn't told anyone, not even Rize, that he could feel her in him. He could feel her emotions when she got _too_ emotional. Just like she was getting with the manager only moments again. They would have, no doubt, fought if he hadn't stepped in. She had been getting more territorial as of late. That's also why he was changing. When he felt her emotions at their strongest, well, he tended to meld with them. If she were angry he would suddenly become aggravated with everyone and everything.

Which is what was happening now, only it was the first time this had happened with her… "We're not asking you to 'act'. _I'M_ not asking you to act." He took a few steps toward her and pointed a finger at her, practically touching it to her shoulder, "I'm TELLING _you_ to keep _your_ mouth SHUT and let _others_ greave over a loved one _they_ just LOST!"

 **The occupants of the break room were all looking at the door in shock. They had never heard Kaneki raise his voice, ever. Even Hide looked shock, which means it obviously is very rare, or maybe it had never even happened before. He sounded scary though. Hinami had curled into her mother after hearing his shouts.**

 **Yoshimura debated on whether or not to intervene, but thought it wise to let the two figure thing out on their own.**

Rize wasn't one to back down, but seeing the _nice_ and _gentle_ Kaneki get angry at her, HER, of all people. She never expected it. Not only that, but she didn't know that he would get so mad about something she found trivial. Maybe she had been too heartless towards the others. But, if she was heartless, then why did it hurt so bad to have Kaneki yelling at her. It was like her heart was stabbed by a needle.

She wasn't going to let him know that though. Growling in anger she punched the wall, creating a slight dent, and stormed out of the building.

"RIZE!" Kaneki wasn't finished talking to her. He didn't expect much out of her, he didn't even expect her to apologize to the all people in the room. He did, however, expect her to apologize to Ryouko and Hinami.

Chasing after her out of the shop he stopped when he got to the street. She wasn't in his sight anymore. How had she gone so fast? Kaneki just huffed and turned back into Anteiku. He would talk to her tomorrow about this.

Walking back into the small coffee shop, the black hair ghoul knocked on the door to the break room. Yoshimura was the one to answer.

"Kaneki-"

"I'd like to take a weeks' vacation." His head was still bowed, avoiding meeting anyone's eye.

The manager sighed and placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder, "That's fine. Come and find me if you want to talk?"

Kaneki knew it was more of a request than a question, but he didn't say anything. "I'll pay for the hole in the wall." With that he shrugged of Yoshimura's hand and walked out.

The old man's eyes squinted just a tad bit more and he peered out into the hall further. Indeed there was a dent, but no hole. He sighed. No, this was definitely _not_ coming out of Kaneki's paycheck. _"Rize, why is it you always cause more bad than good? I hoped you wouldn't screw this one opportunity up… Maybe I was wrong. Love doesn't change a heart."_

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

 **The Lost Cause Needs a Savior**


	3. Sorry

**Yeah, so chapter two wasn't what I wanted it to be... I'm just going to elongate it and rewrite chapter 2 into two different chapters. I tried to rush it a long too fast, and the end result reminds me of really depressing, and not very climatic, yaoi... So, yeah. It might take me a while to get all of this de-tangled and rewritten, but you can bet your ass it's be better than what ever that was. I'm not going to post chapter 2 or 3 until they are both done though, so it might take me longer than it took the first chapter (about 2 1/2 days). Give me about a week, and if I don't have it up by then, we riot.**

 **Trust me, I was just as excited for chapter 2 as you were, and I'm just really sad that it came out bad. So, excuse me as I go grab a cuppa and write! Hope you all took the time to read this, despite my bleach worthy writing of the last chapter -_-'**

 **That's why they call me cringe!**

 **Byyye!**


	4. Chapter 2 (Rewrite! NOT COMPLETE YET!)

**I lied! I'm giving everyone a sneak peek of chapter 2 so that I can test to see how well the rewrite is doing compared to the original chapter 2. You don't have to review, but I would appreciate it if you saw something that needed fixing and told me so.**

 **Furthermore, this is NOT chapter 2, this is just a preview! When the rest of it is finished and edited I will post it under the content I already have up.**

 **Warnings are in chapter 1 and original chapter 2 (which I will be taking down after I get these next few chapters up).**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Lost Cause Who Needs No Savior**

* * *

Rize took Kaneki to Anteiku later after he had calmed down. After Rize dropped him off to talk with Yoshimura, the manager of the 20th Ward ghoul nest, she left with as little as a simple wave. Kaneki gave a little frown of confusion before turning to the older man he now stood before.

Yoshimura cleared his throat, "I understand that Rize told you already?"

The black haired man looked down, "Yes, but I'm confused… How did this happen?" His eyes got a little watery as he pleaded silently for an answer.

"Yes, I thought you might be confused. Tell me, Kaneki; why do _you_ think you turned into a ghoul?" Yoshimura stared at the questioned. In all honesty, the manager wanted to see how well the man's reasoning skills were.

Kaneki made a humming sound, putting his hand to his chin, "I mean, I'm no expert on the human body, but I guess my human RC cells were dominated by the ghoul cells."

"Ahh, you would be correct, they were." A glint passed in Yoshimura's eyes, _"So he did know a thing or two about ghouls. Rize was right, he was more comprehensive in a since; learning about things before judging them."_

"But!" Kaneki started again, causing the manager to focus wholly on him again, "Aren't taste buds connected directly to the brain? I know you didn't replace that… So why is it everything still tastes disgusting?" He looked down at the floor, chewing on his lip.

This possibility never even crossed Yoshimura's mind. _"Kaneki has a point. How did they change?"_ Yoshimura thought for a bit. Then it hit him, "Well taste buds may change because of a disturbance or fluctuation in your nervous system," he explain slowly. "This may have happened after the ghoul DNA took over your human DNA, changing your body to more like a ghouls, therefor changing your nervous system.

"It could also be a result of an illness." Pausing Yoshimura let this sync into Kaneki before continuing, "'Ghoul' is not an illness, but because I transplanted the organs from Rize into you, while you were still human… hmm." Yoshimura frowned, "Did you _feel_ anything change in you?"

Kaneki's eyes widened, "Y-Yes, I did! But it was strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. Everything was foggy and… I was in a place I didn't know existed, in my mind. I was just floating, then I felt Rize's presence in my mind, only I didn't know it was her until I turned around." He thought about the moment, trying to remember every detail, "She had caressed me, whispered something… My name, maybe?" He thought for a moment more, but all he could remember clearly was her turning everything black. He told Yoshimura thins and the gray haired ghoul nodded.

"Yes, I see. Kaneki?"

"Yes?"

"I would like you to try something for me. If you will?" Yoshimura leaned in a bit when Kaneki nodded, "Close your eyes and look for Rize. Try going to the place again. How did it feel? You said you were floating." Kaneki nodded again, this time his eyes were closed, listening to the manager's words.

Kaneki searched, eyes scrunching in concentration. _~Their flesh tastes amazing, Kaneki. Come, try it with me, you_ can't _get enough of it!~_ Kaneki lurched back and snapped his eyes open.

 _"What's happening to me?"_

… **Later that night, Kaneki's apartment** …

Yoshimura and him didn't really discuss the matter further after what happened, only that the elder wanted to study him and what this meant for a while. Yoshimura did give him special instructions not to tell Rize that it happened though, just in case she herself wasn't aware of the happenings.

Before Kaneki had left, the leader of the wards nest gave him a small package of flesh, explaining the way Anteiku got their meat. This all came as a relief to Kaneki. He didn't know how he would feel if he would have had to kill humans. Knowing they ate people who were already dead made it a little easier to eat the meat Yoshimura gave him.

After putting the package away in his frig he plopped down on his couch with a sigh. Taking his eyepatch off – Yoshimura gave him one to wear over his ghoul eye – he stared up at his ceiling as he wondered what would happen if he when back to the place in his head, again. Closing his eyes, he took a few calming breaths and thought of the place again. He thought of himself floating, Rize being there, the blackness.

 _~Ugh, baka! You didn't wait for me, now I have to walk_ all _the way back from where I just came from. Learn to use your damn phone!~_

Kaneki opened his eyes again. Why was he getting agitated right now? He suddenly felt annoyed at about everything he looked at in the room. Closing his eyes made him even more annoyed though. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

He eye twitched and he reached down to where he had tossed his eyepatch. He grumble as he put it on, making his way over to the door. He tried to look pleasant, but the person knock again and his agitation grew. He threw open the door to see Rize, who just walked in passed him, bumping his shoulder along the way.

"Baka! Why didn't you text me?"

Kaneki suddenly felt calmer and a little relieved as he watch the purple haired girl sit down on his couch.

"Rize!" Kaneki said after a moment, "Sorry, I didn't know you would be coming over again."

She scoffed, "Of course I would. I need to protect you don't I?"

"Heh?" Kaneki looked at her, puzzled, shoulders hunched forward slightly.

Rize blew a lock of purple hair from her eyes and thread her brows together, "There's a part of _me_ inside of _you._ For some reason, that makes me want to keep you safe… I can smell me on you." She scrunched her nose as if the smell disturbed her.

"Why would that make you want to protect me, though?" Kaneki sat down on the opposite end of the couch, intrigued by what her answer would be.

She shrugged and got up, "Do you have coffee in this place?"

Kaneki nodded, getting up as well and got out his small tub of instant blend. He made them both a cup and placed their mugs on the table.

"S-So, if you're staying here, then I'll let you take my bed…"

"Baka, where are you going to sleep?"

Kaneki pointed to the small leather couch and shrugged, "There, of course."

Rolling her eyes she agreed. After drinking their coffee they got ready for bed. Rize, not even bothering to say as much as a thank you, disappeared into Kaneki's room, locking the door.

 _"Well, I'll just have to sleep in my jeans then…"_ He looked down at himself and sighed. No blankets either, as they were trapped in his closet, in his room, which was locked. He contemplated knocking, but when he put his ear to the door he heard the light breathing of a sleeping Rize.

* * *

A couple days passed and Kaneki managed to snag a couple blankets from his room. Rize was still oblivious to the fact that she was basically treating him like and unwanted guest in his own home.

Last night Yoshimura had offered a job to Kaneki; and for his first job he had go with Yomo to the suicide spot to get Kaneki more accommodated with the fact that he wasn't all human. Kaneki had accepted it a little, but seeing the actual person his was going to be feeding off of made him feel… exhilarated. Kaneki kept that to himself though. Today was a new day, and Yoshimura was getting wary of the Doves moving closer to the nest.

"Touka, I need you to take him to Uta's tomorrow so he can get a mask made." Yoshimura smiled at her, his eyes crinkling with mirth and he looked at the blue haired girl.

"What?! No way! Tomorrows my only day off this week, and I _don't_ want to spend it with this looser." Touka glared towards Kaneki.

"H-Hey!" Kaneki looked at her, somewhat hurt by that comment and then turned to Yoshimura, "No, it's ok. I'll just have Rize take me."

The older man tilted his head, "Are you sure?"

"Mh," The one eyed ghoul nodded and looked to Rize, who was sitting at her normal seat in the shop, for conformation.

Rize sighed, "Fine." She rested her head in her hand, propping her elbow up on the table. She the dug in her bag with her free hand and got out her book, flipping it to the page she had marked.

"In my opinion," Touka said, slapping her hands on the counter, "I don't think this moron deserves a mask yet."

Kaneki blanched back and Yoshimura's brow crinkled, "Touka, there are two inspectors in the 20th Ward."

"Not the Doves!" Her eyes widened and she glanced at Rize.

Rize had seen this side glance and became annoyed, "Don't look at me, I've been keeping a low profile, baka!"

Kaneki started to feel annoyed as well, much to his confusion. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, "Yeah, Touka. Stop pointing fingers just because you can. It's annoying and unwanted." He pushed himself away from the counter and crossed the room to where Rize was sitting. "Can we go?"

Touka wasn't finished yet though, "Why you-" Kaneki's eyes widened, realizing what he had said, and to whom he said it to. As Touka stalked closer the half ghoul backed up, the annoyance gone.

"H-Hey, don't you think you're taking this a-"

"Enough!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, focusing on Yoshimura. He had that effect on people. "Touka, I want Kaneki to have a mask, just to be on the safe side. We wouldn't want them seeing his face out there, then seeing it here."

Realization hit Touka and she nodded, "Yes, sir." She then looked between Kaneki and Rize, "I'm going too, I guess. Last time I checked, Rize wasn't so friendly with Uta." Touka glared and Rize smirked.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
